The Forgotten
' Season 1 Episode 8 ' The episode begins with Bruce Wayne helping out at a homeless shelter. While talking with the man thats in charge of running the shelter Bruce learns from him that homeless people are disappearing and that the police have better things to do than look for them. Later that night Bruce dresses up as a homeless man and starts investigating the disappearance of the homeless people. While walking Bruce is attacked by some men. He manages to take two of them out but one man sneaks up behind him and knocks Bruce out. Later Bruce wakes up at an illegal prison work camp and he has lost his memory. At the camp he meets Dan Riley and Salvo Smith. As Bruce gets his breakfast he looks at it and asks what is this? Salvo then looks at Bruce and says if its moving its a rat if not its a dead rat. Boss Biggis then walks out and says that the men he captured should be digging for gold not eating. Then to set an example Boss Biggis puts one of his prisoners in the Box. The Box is a metal box that if a prisoner breaks the rules he gets put in it and because the prison is in the desert the Box heats up to the point where the person inside gets heat stroke. Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred realizes Bruce is gone. Meanwhile back at the work camp Bruce is working in the mine with Salvo and Dan. When Bruce asks how they ended up there Dan says he was abducted and that his family must be going crazy. A cave in happens but luckily everyone is okay. At that time Alfred noticed the studebaker was missing so he activated the tracking device. The next morning Bruce is having a dream. He is walking down a hall of mirrors when he notices himself in a mirror laughing at himself. The Bruce in the mirror then turns into the Joker and he pulls Bruce through falling to the bottom of a building, Bruce then appears in a rundown part of Gotham and fells sory for the homeless people he sees around him. Bruce then wakes up. Later that day while working Salvo looks at Boss Biggis and makes a fart sound. Biggis then tells his men to put Salvo in the Box. Knowing that the Box would kill him Dan and Bruce fight off Biggis's men but are over powered and the two of them are placed in the Box. Later Alfred tracks down a van belonging to the kidnappers and puts a tracker onit. Later at the work camp Bruce and Dan are in the box talking. Dan has a break down and mentions how much he misses his family. When Dan says that he remembers who he is,what happened to his own family and that he is Batman. Bruce then breaks out of the box and escapes. Bruce is then found by Alfred who flew there in the Batwing. Later that night Batman arrives at the work camp. When Batman goes into the mine Biggis and his men go after him. One by one Batman takes out the henchmen. Then Biggis trips and his lantern causes a fire. Batman then grabs Biggis and saves him. Boss Biggis is then arrested. At the end of the episode Salvo and Dan find out that Bruce Wayne is a millionair and Bruce gives the two of them jobs. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe